


此夜平安

by Imnotyekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 金在德和张水院一起过平安夜。不过他们一个是天使，一个是恶魔。奇幻向，OOC。
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 1





	此夜平安

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自J-Walk 的Halloween 画册，德天使和张魔鬼～  
> 另：写完了也没搞清楚是水德还是德水。

“开门。”密码锁的机械女声与开门声一起唤醒了正窝在沙发上小憩的人。他看一眼门口的人，叹了口气，“这么多东西。”  
“平安夜诶，要我和你一起吃冰箱里的冷气不成？”来人把两手的袋子卸在餐桌上，取出袋中的一支红酒，“既然你说戒酒了，喝杯热红酒总可以吧？”  
他点了点头，“行啊”，随后起身和这位冒雪而来的年轻人收拾东西，准备今晚的圣诞大餐。  
“年轻人”其实既不年轻，也不是人，是个活了三百多年的恶魔。而他是个刚满四百岁的天使。这座城市是他们管理的辖区。虽然平时因为业务冲突，两人有过不少剑拔弩张的时刻，但在平安夜他们可以坐在一张桌子上吃饭。  
他扫了一眼袋子里的食物，大部分是成品或半成品。他就知道这位是没什么耐心做饭的。但他今天连门都没出，没有唠叨对方的底气。看到那堆快满出纸袋的炸薯条和炸鱿鱼圈时，他还是忍不住开口了：“你是不是又和服务员‘眼神交流’了，张水院先生？”他光顾过那家炸物店几百次，这绝对不可能是正常的量。  
“请阁下不要平白污蔑我好吗？”水院撕开一包小熊软糖，随手拈起一粒在指尖把玩，“我只是凑近一点，说了一句‘袋子打满’而已。”他又补了一句：“说好今天不开战的，金在德先生。”  
在德没再出声，只是提着那袋炸物走进厨房，准备用烤箱热一热，好在做饭之前垫垫肚子。他超爱炸薯条。  
水院嚼着软糖在客厅转悠，查看四处的圣诞装饰。沙发和窗子上方挂着白果槲寄生，两者之间的墙角立着今年的圣诞树，也是白色的。树身的装饰物照旧是彩球和金链，树顶晶莹剔透的星星还是十年前他送的那个。那天他刚和一个餐馆老板签了一单，眼看对方的灵魂唾手可得，一高兴竟答应了在德的平安夜邀约。第一次造访天使的家，他破费买了颗白水晶材质的星星作为礼物，宾主尽欢，擅长在酒桌上灌醉别人的他却被在德灌得不省人事。他睡了一天一夜才从自家客厅的地板上醒来，一打开手机，不用说，那单子黄了。  
之后他们针锋相对了一年才勉强和解。绝不是因为打不过他。他在心里默念。  
从此平安夜聚餐成了他们的固定活动。平安夜和圣诞节休战，过完节依旧是对手；水晶星星在圣诞树顶时，他们就是朋友。这是他们的不成文约定。  
他们认识有一百多年了。他搬来这片辖区时，在德已经在这里待了几十年。在这之前，他的业务成绩一直突飞猛进，嘉奖不断，在这里却止步不前，还有几次差点受罚。他既没受晋升又没被贬职，只能一直留在这座城市，和这个有点本事的天使大眼瞪小眼。  
“鱿鱼圈好了。”在德的一声唤让他醒过神来。他根本不吃炸薯条。

热炸物的时候，在德已经把两块牛排放进凉水解冻了。吃了点炸薯条和炸鱿鱼圈，两人开始干活。在德掌勺，水院打下手。真正要上灶的只有南瓜汤、牛排和热红酒，其他的用烤箱热一热就行。水院以恶魔引以为傲的刀法处理南瓜、胡萝卜、洋葱，大蒜碾碎，面包切片，香肠改花刀。在德热锅，放油，翻炒南瓜汤的主要材料，同时让水院把面包片和香肠放进烤箱加热。很快，他就在锅里加水没过南瓜，盖上锅盖。水院的切配也接近尾声，他将苹果和橙子切片，柠檬削皮，又切了几块柠檬果肉，预备放在热红酒里。他还切了一点草莓。  
烤箱响了一声。东西烤好了。水院取出烤盘，把面包片端上桌。香肠直接进了他们的肚子。  
在德另起一锅，按菜谱放入苹果、橙子、柠檬、八角、丁香、肉桂、红糖，再倒入一瓶红酒，先用中火煮沸，再转小火盖上锅盖。没过多久，南瓜的松软香气就溜了出来。再过一会儿，在德关掉南瓜汤的火，用料理棒将南瓜糊打成泥，洒入盐和黑胡椒调味。他示意水院把南瓜汤端上桌，自己转头腌制牛排。等平底锅热好后，他在锅底浇了一圈橄榄油，轻轻放入第一块牛排。  
水院把烤鸡放进烤箱后一直安静地站在一旁，瞄一眼时钟，再瞄一眼牛排，余光瞄到在德的脸。水果的清香与红酒的醇香带着热气渗入皮肤，给在德的脸颊染上了朦胧的红晕。他又瞄了一眼。  
“三分熟啊。”“知道。”  
牛排出锅时，热红酒也煮好了。水院过滤热红酒时，在德把三分熟的牛排放在之前准备的锡箔纸上醒肉，往锅里加一点油，又放入第二块牛排。他喜欢五分熟的。  
烤鸡，牛排，热红酒。开饭了。

水院倒了一杯热红酒，在杯中投下一片苹果，再用镊子夹一块方糖蘸入另一只小杯的朗姆酒中，最后把方糖放在苹果片的正中心。  
方糖忽然化为火焰。  
忙着舀南瓜汤的在德抬了抬眼皮。  
“菜谱上是这么写的嘛。”水院把杯子推到他面前。杯中的火苗早已熄灭，像是从未出现过一样。  
水院又给自己如法炮制了一杯。“今年有什么祝酒词吗？”他第十次丢出这个问题。  
“没有。”在德递给对方一盘浇上淡奶油的浓汤，第十次扔来这个答案。  
“碰一杯？”  
两只玻璃杯的清脆一响拉开了沉默的序幕。面包亲吻着南瓜的面颊，吮吸着浓稠的汤汁。牛排被刀叉揭露柔软的、粉红色的内心。鸡肉被撕开，被牙齿一下又一下地碾压。热红酒滑入喉咙深处的幽谷。只有他们自顾自地吃喝，甚至不怎么抬头。  
一顿饱餐后，两人玩起了酒杯。“热红酒还不错。”在德率先打破了沉默。  
“南瓜汤还是那个味儿”，水院看着那只见底的汤锅说道，“我头次来的时候还以为会很难喝，差点就溜了。不是当时要是溜了，我也不会被你灌醉趁机抢单。”  
“你平时抢我的单少吗？”在德抬头看向对面。那双看似纯洁无辜的大眼睛和那副温柔酥骨的嗓音，不知诱骗过多少人类签下出卖灵魂的契约。  
“算了，是我多嘴。今天不聊业务。”水院把剩下的酒一口闷下肚，瞄了一眼窗外。“雪下大了。”  
“是你要赖着不走的意思吗？”  
“是又怎样，这么冷的天好意思赶人走啊。”  
“那你就睡沙发吧。”  
“睡就睡。”他暗自松了口气。在德今年居然同意他留宿了。

时间还早。两人在沙发上各占一头，在德看书，水院看电视。他很怀疑在德是不是真的在看，大概只是借书隔出二人的距离。  
其实比起电视，他更想看在德的眼睛，那双对他微笑的眼睛。十年前的酒桌上，他第一次对上那双笑眼，只觉得心底的熔浆喷发出来，融化了他的理智。多少美酒也不解瘾，因为他真正渴求的酒杯在对面。  
虽然那双笑眼只是用来引他入套的。  
在德一定明白他喝醉的真正原因。他还毫不客气地利用了这一点。混蛋，天使全都是道貌岸然的混蛋。他为什么还会每年跑来和这个混蛋吃饭？  
因为他还想再看一次。哪怕一次也行。

在德翻到一页，是描写天堂的。世人眼里的天堂好得不能再好，绿树成荫，花开不败，没有寒冷、饥饿、疾病和死亡。可是没有痛苦，也就意味着没有欢乐。  
他在人间待了三百年，许多关于天堂的记忆已经模糊不清了，但他不会忘记天穹永恒的白光。在来人间之前，他从未见过天空可以有第二种色彩。  
他知道他很可能回不了天堂，水院也不见得能回地狱。他们日复一日的工作，在人群中不会拥有固定的伴侣，因他们不老不死，只适合送人类上天堂，或者下地狱。  
他们却永远在人间。  
他记得十年前的平安夜，他故意对着水院笑时，对方忽然柔软的眼神。他按计划，微笑着给他倒空了一瓶又一瓶红酒、朗姆酒、威士忌。平日永远精明狡猾的恶魔被酒精卸下了一切，软倒在桌上。他马上出门找到了那个与水院签约的餐馆老板，花了一夜功夫让他重拾信心，放弃了灵魂交易，并与自己签下了新契约。他哼着小曲回到家时，发现水院还没醒，想了想还是把他送回了家。  
他不应该对欺骗恶魔有愧疚感。欺骗是他们的本性。可是水院的一句梦呓动摇了他向来坚定的信念。  
“我喜欢你。”

“今年挂的怎么是白果槲寄生？”在德起身要进卧室时，水院问道，“以前都是红果”。  
“配白色圣诞树的。”  
“太悲伤了”，他评论，“据说是弗丽嘉的眼泪凝成的①”。  
“我不知道你居然信北欧神话。”  
“我们不也过圣诞节？”  
在德深吸一口气，又一次提醒自己今晚不能开战。“所以呢？”  
“你知道关于槲寄生的习俗吧②。”  
亲吻。很好，他确信这个恶魔是记吃不记打的。他正打算用一个过肩摔作热身运动的时候，水院冷不防牵过他的手，低头吻上了手背——是水院自己的手背。  
“我等你。反正我们有的是时间。”  
等了许久后他抬头，再次看到了自己渴求的酒杯。这次他要痛饮达旦，一醉方休。

今夜人人入睡，一切平安。

注：①②北欧神话中，众神之父奥丁（Odin）和天后弗丽嘉（Frigg）之子——光明之神巴德尔（Baldr）在噩梦中预知了自己无可避免的死亡。弗丽嘉爱子心切，向所有可能伤害巴德尔的事物乞求，要求他们发誓永不伤害巴德尔，却忽略了槲寄生（mistletoe）。当所有人认为巴德尔无坚不摧、通过攻击他取乐时，诡计之神洛基（Loki）设计将一支槲寄生制成的矛射入巴德尔的心脏。巴德尔死了。弗丽嘉痛苦不已，她的眼泪变成槲寄生上的白色浆果。在弗丽嘉和槲寄生的共同努力下，巴德尔复活了。因此，弗丽嘉承诺无论是谁站在槲寄生下，都会赐给那个人一个亲吻。由此，一个圣诞节习俗诞生了：站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻，接过吻的情侣将会幸福终身。


End file.
